memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Editing FAQ
Editing How do I sign the content I edit? :Three consecutive tildes (~~~) will insert a link to your user page. Four (~~~~) will insert that link and the save time and date. Five (~~~~~) insert just the time and date. What happens when two users edit a page at the same time? : The software automatically detects when two people are trying to edit the same page to avoid conflicts. What is a minor edit, and when should I use it? : When you edit a page, you have the ability to mark the edit as a "minor edit." The use of this feature is somewhat vague and depends on personal judgment. Essentially, minor edits are those edits that only involve spelling corrections, formatting fixes, and minor rearranging of text. Major edits are those changes that make the article worth looking at for a second time for someone who is watching the article closely – basically, any "real" change to the article. : This feature is important to some users, because every logged-in user has the option to hide minor edits in the Recent Changes page, to keep the number of edits listed on the page to a more reasonable level. However, unregistered users cannot mark edits as minor, because this would make it easier to hide vandalism. What are primary sources, and why can't I include them in a Memory Alpha page? : Primary sources include episode dialogue, scripts, novelizations, and other similar works. Because of copyright reasons, you are NOT allowed to just copy and paste any significantly large amount of text from any reference work not written by yourself. Besides, there are enough sites already which are nothing more than copies of the , and we want to be more than that. What is the ideal/maximum length of a page? When should a page be split into smaller sections? : There is no strict minimum or maximum length of a page. Stubs are very short pages of only one or two paragraphs that usually fail to cover a subject adequately. Users are encouraged to find and fix these stubs. How do I determine what other users have changed in an article? : Go to for an overview of changes in the last couple of days. : The MediaWiki software also allows users to compare two versions of the same page, to find when changes are made to an article. To use this feature, click on the "Page history" link in the sidebar. You will be shown a series of links. The "cur" link shows the differences between a past version and the current revision of the text. The "last" link displays the differences between the selected version and the previous version. Alternatively, you can select two checkboxes to compare any two revisions you wish. Formatting How do I feature here in the wiki format? : See for a detailed summary of wiki formatting. Are there any standard formats for things like episodes? : While there are no strictly-enforced standards, we do strive for a unified look. So take some time to look at similar pages and how they are organized before you write your own. Tracking changes / Vandalism How do I determine what other users have changed in an article? : Go to for an overview of changes in the last couple of days. I've found vandalism, or I've damaged a page by mistake! How can I restore it? : See Dealing with vandalism. What do I do if I find two articles on the same subject? : If you think something needs a change, and you're feeling capable of doing it yourself, by all means do so. Memory Alpha is written and edited by all of us. Of course, you can always start a Talk page to discuss a page and tell people about what you think is wrong/missing on a page. Linking Is it acceptable to link to other sites, as long as the material is not copied into Memory Alpha? : In principle, we are against any sort of spamming. This includes writing pages solely about websites, inviting people to join in online games, etc. You are allowed to advertise your own site in your User page. All registered users automatically get their own User page. bg:Memory Alpha:Въпроси за редактирането de:Memory Alpha:Bearbeitungs-FAQ pl:Memory Alpha:FAQ dotyczące edycji nl:Memory Alpha:Bewerken FAQ sv:Memory Alpha:FAQ/Redigering Editing